1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispenser for dispensing liquid or paste-like substances, comprising a dispenser head having a mouth opening, at least a part of the dispenser head that has the mouth opening being extendable and retractable with respect to a surrounding housing wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dispenser of this kind is known for example from WO 2009/127651 A1.
The displaceable dispenser head, in which the mouth opening or at least the part of the dispenser head that has the mouth opening, is, in the retracted state, behind a concealing housing wall, is valued as being aesthetically appealing. However, there can be problems in regard to sealing. The shelf life of the substance may be adversely affected by this.